Saracho
Saracho (サラチョ Saracho)' '''is one the main characters of the ''Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout anime, and is one of Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout's friends. He is a wealthy, kind-hearted exchange student who transferred to Choco Taco Academy from Britzerland with his stern, imposing father in Episode 12, midway through Season 1. He, like most other characters that aren't Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout, is pretty much useless on the battlefield and only exists to give moral support and to be shipped with the other characters. History Saracho was born in Britzerland to two very wealthy individuals. His mother, Sophie, died during his birth, leaving him only with his home staff, and his father, James, who expects nothing but the best from him. As a result, Saracho became quite distant from his father, and since he spent so much time studying, he was never able to make any friends. One day, Saracho and his father moved to Japan so that he could put his Japanese language skills to the test. He enrolls in Choco Taco Academy, where he meets Betty. Betty introduces him to Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout. Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout initially has no interest in him until he learns that Saracho is actually very wealthy. He immediately becomes close friends with Saracho in a futile attempt to get his money. Personality Saracho never had friends as a child, but quickly befriended Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout and his friends after they noticed he was stupid rich and wanted in on summa' 'dat scrilla. Despite their shallow intentions, Saracho and the crew have become good friends and he values his friendship above above all else, especially money (something he seems incapable of shutting up about). Secret Power Nuggets He actually, unbeknownst to all characters, has control over the secret Buttered Power Nuggets, which allow him to simulate a fraction of the power the MacGuffin Muffins can unleash. He truly shows this power in Season 20 Episode 13, where he fights Hyper-Death-College-Heavy with it, then after the fight he instantly forgets all about the power for the rest of the show. Voice Actors The famed voice-over actor, dynamite enthusiast, and professional stripper Peter Sexbad voices Saracho in the English dub of Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout. His talent can especially be seen in Episode 238 and Episode 401 despite not speaking in either. Fans have consistently described his voice acting talents as "heavenly," and "filled with a glorious eminence," and "don't quote me on your stupid fan anime wiki." Krillin voices Saracho in the Japanese dub, somewhat controversially at first, as Krillin was a newcomer to the anime scene at the time that Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout was in production, but he managed to overcome any doubts about his voice acting chops by BASE jumping off of the Statue of Liberty without a parachute. It didn't have anything to do with voice acting, but Ultra Satan was impressed enough to give Krillin a role in the Japanese-language cast and to steal his wallet while he was recovering in the hospital. Saracho himself is the voice actor for Dengar Dangerous in the English dub, as Dengar cannot be trusted to speak in English without screaming obscenities. He has done other work for various Russian dubs despite how he doesn't know Russian. It sounds about as good as you'd expect. Trivia * Saracho was revealed to secretly be a Brony in the Card Game. * He gets kidnapped/incapacitated the second most out of the scoutlings, but is nowhere close to beating Betty's record * In Episode 201, Saracho's voice actor, Peter Sexbad, died of food poisoning after eating some australian Cheetos. However, he eventually made a miraculous recovery, and was able to start voicing him again from Episode 238 onward. * Legend has it that he's sold his soul to the RNG Gacha gods in exchange for trillion dollar .jpgs * Saracho is a terrible driver and often crashes the incredible expensive vehicles he drives. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Scoutlings Category:Scouts